D'Spayre (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of D'Spayre from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: D'Spayre. Andre Deschaine, also better known as D'Spayre, is the main antagonist of Season 2 of the TV series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger. He was a former jazz musician who after gain powers by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's exposed Darkforce and Lightforce, intended on becoming a god-like being to rid himself of his migraines by feeding off the despair of those he kidnapped and sold in his secret sex-trafficking ring. His hunger for power and desire to put New Orlean's population in an eternal trance had pitted him against the duo Cloak and Dagger. He was portrayed by . Biography Origins Before he became D'Spayre, Andre Deschaine had a passion for jazz from a young age, eventually becoming a beloved jazz musician. He regularly played his trumpet at a location called Club Delight with the rest of his band. When he attempted to play a blue note one night, he developed intense migraines on a regular basis and was forced to stop playing, he lost the very thing that was important to him: jazz and he was unable to play it without getting headaches. After his club was burnt down, which was his favorite place in the world, he hit a bottom-low depression as he eventually left his beloved trumpet out on the street. After some time, Andre decided that he had nothing worth living for and planned to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. However, before he could jump, his attempt was interrupted by a nearby explosion. At this point, he was not aware that the exposure to Darkforce and Lightforce energy in this incident imbued him with superhuman abilities and a connection to the Darkforce Dimension. He woke up in hospital, being taken care of by a nurse, Lia Dewan. Dewan explained that witnesses had seen his suicide attempt but that she would take care of him and that she could make him feel better. While in hospital, Andre came into contact with Lia Dewan and in his mind, he could see a metaphysical record store. The record store's shelves were empty except for the vinyl records connecting to Dewan. Playing the record immediately gave him a rush of positive feelings, comparable to that of a narcotic. He convinced Dewan to leave her job and come with him where he would be able to give her back her love for music. Secret Business With Dewan, Andre (now known as D'Spayre) started a support group. He was able to get a feel of people's emotions, memories and lives through physical contact with them. Andre was able to drain or use their remaining hope, emotions and memories to temporarily prevent his recurring migraines at the victim's cost, usually leaving someone in a near-emotionless state of despair. Using the support group as a cover, D'Spayre and Dewan continued to take in those in need, helping those that were easily assisted and taking advantage of the more serious cases. The latter part of this organisation developed even further from being a source of comfort for D'Spayre, to becoming a full business strategy where girls in need were kidnapped, drained of hope and then used in a sex trafficking operation. The girls were transported via privately owned ambulances which drew no attention and allowed for easy escapes. Because of the negative effects of D'Spayre's powers, the girls had little interest in fighting back and became easy to manipulate or abuse. Conflict with Dagger When Dagger and her mother came in to join the support group, D'Spayre was friendly and helpful towards her, even talking to her and assisting her outside of the group. During the support group sessions, Bowen expressed interest and concern in Mikayla Bell, one of D'Spayre's intended victims. After some time, when they decided that nobody would notice her disappearance, Bell was kidnapped by D'Spayre and Dewan. Dagger grew increasingly concerned about the missing girl and began to investigate her disappearance. D'Spayre and Lia subtly tried to throw Bowen off track, but when that failed and Dagger began to investigate the ambulances, they decided to resort to harsher methods. Having discovered too much, Dagger was captured by Lia and D'Spayre, drugged and drained of hope. D'Spayre displayed the ability to leave his victim completely unaware of whether they were experiencing reality or a hallucination that was induced by himself. Dagger was monitored by Lia at the Viking Motel where many other girls were kept for use in the sex trafficking operation. While Tandy and the other girls were kept hidden, D'Spayre kept up appearances by still regularly helping those that came to the support group in need and even meeting Cloak who came looking for Dagger. D'Spayre used his abilities to convince Cloak that Dagger had likely given up on him and that Cloak should no longer bother trying to find her. While D'Spayre selected the appropriate records in his record store to manipulate Cloak, he was unaware that Mayhem, who had been trapped in the Darkforce Dimension had learned of his secret and had gained access to the record collection as well. Becoming a Loa While D'Spayre was able to temporarily prevent his migraines and improve his own emotional state by absorbing hope and power from his victims, he longed for a more permanent solution. After seeing a Voodoo veve symbol in the Darkforce Dimension, he sought to find the meaning of it and hoped that it was a sign for him. He found Chantelle Fusilier who practiced Voodoo and was much more familiar with such symbols. Chantelle told D'Spayre that the symbol appeared to reference something he could unlock in order to increase his powers and ascend to a god-like being known as a Loa, however, she could not give him more information as it was something that needed to be discovered by him. When D'Spayre made physical contact with Chantelle, he found that she immediately understood his ability and entered his sacred record store along with him. D'Spayre saw Chantelle as a potential threat now that she was aware of his true nature and allowed her to relive a pleasant early memory of her adopted niece while he played a record of her heartbeat and slowly stopped it, killing her. After using Lia once again to help him feel better, D'Spayre drained her of her emotions and mental capacity and left her, unconscious, on the side of a road. During that, he learn about how he can become a Loa, which was to play a note which was inscribed in the symbol found on the door in his realm. To that When Cloak and Dagger investigated, D'Spayre was able to communicate indirectly with them in Lia's mind, telling them that he wanted an audience large enough so he could draw enough despair to finally be able to play a "blue note" and become a god. D'Spayre returned to the empty area where his favorite place, Club Delight, used to be and collected all those people he had kidnapped, placing them together as an audience for his trumpet solo as he drained their despair. With the brainwashed and manipulated crowd humming along, D'Spayre continued playing, lighting up his veve brighter and brighter. Amongst this crowd were Mikayla Bell and Melissa Bowen. Despite an attack from Cloak and Dagger, D'Spayre managed to play long enough to unlock his ascension into becoming a Loa while his physical body was killed. The Fall of a God No longer content with feeding on one person at a time, D'Spayre began abducting the city's population to add them to his "audience" so he could feed off of them. Cloak and Dagger confronted him in his lair but he separated the two, forcing them to face their personal demons, with Dagger's being her father and Cloak's being a perfect version of himself. The duo managed to regroup and switch opponents, but D'Spayre separated them once again. The two were then able to overcome their fear and face-off D'Spayre. Dagger was able to exploit his weakness of bright lights and free Melissa, Mikayla and Mina Hess while Cloak stole his trumpet. As the three women held him down, Cloak teleported Dagger in front of D'Spayre and stabbed him in the heart with a light sword. The two then confronted him in his mind and forced him to hear the source of his own misery as he did on countless others, and even though he too had his own fair share of suffering it didn't give him to inflict it on others. Playing with people's emotions let alone already troubled people was one thing, but forcing them into sexual slavery was another. Dagger then used a dagger to put his record on a loop and turn his power against. The two then left, ultimately ending his threat once and for all. Personality Prior to gaining his powers and becoming D'Spayre, Andre was musician at heart, who thought of music as the love of his life and described it as the most powerful concept. He was also old-fashioned in his career, feeling that it was always better to record with an old vinyl record player. It is also loosely implied that Andre was a caring man and openly treated everybody else as his equal, regardless if they were musicians or not. However, after he gained his migraines and was therefore unable to play music ever again without getting headaches, Andre hit a constant state of depression and lost his will to live. After gaining his powers, Andre abandoned what morals he had in a bid rid himself of his own pain, even if it was at others' expense. Now, while leading a support group, D'Spayre displayed himself as a compassionate and caring man who was willing to go to incredible lengths to help people get past their past burdens and abuses. However, in truth, while operating as a secret sex trafficker while using his support group as a front, D'Spayre was immoral, hypocritical and manipulative, using every support group member as his despair battery in order to relieve himself of his migraines. He displayed no remorse for each of his victims and was completely hypocritical and selfish, as he would frequently use his migraines as an excuse to hurt his victims. He thought that because of his pain, he had a right to feed off of people's despair to preserve his own life. He was also deeply arrogant as while he held Dagger hostage, he believed that she would be unable to gain the hope she needed to use her powers again, which then proved to be wrong. After he learnt that there was a more permanent solution to his migraines, D'Spayre became more power-hungry, egotistical and sadistic, as he became desperate in ascending to godhood, deluded by the belief that it was his birthright to become a Loa and use every person as his pawns. As Chantelle refused to tell him how to become a Loa, he committed his very first murder in his quest for power. After his record collection was destroyed, he developed a disregard for those who worked for him, as he left Lia for dead after she willingly let him feed off of her despair to stop his migraine. In the end, he got his just desserts as he finally knew what his victims went through after Dagger played his own despair and put it in a constant loop. Powers D'Spayre was capable of causing despair through physical contact via visions. He could read his victims' minds and emotions in order to bring out their deepest fears and personal demons, allowing him to access the Darkforce Dimension. He was also able to tell if somebody had lost hope or if it had been taken away. A notable example is that he was already aware of the one time Dagger was stealing other people's hopes, even though he didn't know about her powers when they met for the first time. He could manipulate the emotions and memories of his victims through visions in order to feed off of their despair and ultimately bend them to his will, leaving them empty shells in the process. These powers appear to manifest in the Darkforce Dimension as a metaphysical record store where some memories, emotions and even life functions are manifested in the form of vinyl records. These records are linked to the victims he made physical contact with and could be played to force the victim in question to experience whatever the record represents. Whenever D'Spayre plays these records, he feeds off of them in order to stop the pain that his migraines was giving him. The nature of the vinyl records could also be a means of manipulating its victims, as when he used one to manipulate Chantelle Fusilier's heartbeat, stopping the playback and killing her in the process. Despite all of this, D'Spayre also had his weaknesses that would mean his downfall. If a good memory is playing on the record player, the victim will temporarily regain their hope as long as it is playing. An example of this was when Mayhem accessed Deschaine's record collection after Deschaine had tried to place Tyrone Johnson in a state of despair. Mayhem removed the depressing record and instead played a record from Tyrone's category which invoked a memory of how much Tandy meant to him, placing him back in a positive mental state. However, D'Spayre's biggest weakness was his migraines, as when he lost all of the vinyl records he collected from his victims, his photo-sensitivity returned and rendered him truly weakened. Dagger used this weakness to an advantage as despite becoming a Loa, D'Spayre still had this weakness and couldn't stand bright lights in any ways. Trivia *In the Marvel Comics, D'Spayre is demon created by the Dweller-In-Darkness who would feed off of people's anguish to feed him sustenance. *D'Spayre is the only main antagonist in the series to be a direct threat to both Cloak and Dagger, since while in Season 1, Peter Scarborough (the main antagonist) was more of an enemy to Dagger while Detective Connors (the secondary antagonist) was to Cloak. *It is completely unknown about what happen to D'Spayre after his defeat, as while Scarborough's mind was imprisoned in the Lightforce dimension and Connors was killed in Season 2, he had no longer any physical form and therefore couldn't escape from his own dimension, which seem to have collapsed around him. It is probable that his true fate will never be revealed after the TV series was cancelled. Navigation Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Abusers Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Deities Category:Smugglers Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Psychics Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Fanatics Category:Thought-Forms Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Non-Action Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Rapists Category:Addicts Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Egotist Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hypocrites Category:Terrorists Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Collector of Souls